Computer systems often include a number of computers (e.g., servers and clients) interconnected via a network, allowing for communication between the servers and one or more users via the client computers. In some networked computer systems, availability monitors are utilized to ensure the availability of services (e.g., computer programs) residing on the servers. As a result, failure of a service hosted on a server being accessed by a user need not result in termination of the service. Instead, the service may be relocated to another server on the network, ensuring the service availability.